


Nightmares

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Boy Stiles, Comfort, Daddy Derek, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "Daddy, you come to bed with me? To protect me from the nightmares?" Stiles asked, looking up at Derek with wide, liquid gold eyes. Derek smiled, gently running his thumb against his baby's cheek."Of course baby, but only if you promise me some cuddles. I definitely need some of those"





	Nightmares

Stiles shuffled slowly out of the bedroom, his fist rubbing a gentle circle against his droopy eyes. A plush bunny was clutched under his arm, his fingers buried in the plush fur of its grey coat. The lights in the living room were off but stiles could see the light from the tv flickering against the walls. He rubbed his frilly sock clad foot against his calf, blinking against the darkness. Derek was sitting on the couch with a beer resting lazily in his hand, his jeans shed and his shirt tossed off, leaving him just in a pair of loose boxers, his hair a tangled mess upon his head. Stiles stepped further into the living room, watching the way Derek's eyes flicked on the screen.

"Dadda" Stiles tangled his hands in the bottom of Derek's tee shirt, which was engulfing most of his smaller body, the diaper strapped onto his hips showing. Derek looked up and frowned. He leaned forward and placed his beer on the coffee table then sat back against the cushions.

"What's the matter baby boy? I thought you were tired?" Derek asked, patting his lap. Stiles stumbled over and crawled up into Derek's lap, straddling his hips and resting his head against his shoulder.

"I had a nightmare" Stiles sniffed, rubbing his cheek against Derek's shoulder.

"Oh, it's okay baby, daddy has you now" Derek whispered, gently running his hand along Stiles' back.

"Daddy, why do people come after us all the time?" Stiles whispered, his fingers twisting into the soft fur of his bunny.

"Well, sometimes people come after us because we're such a strong and powerful pack. But you know what makes us so strong and powerful?" Derek asked, brushing Stiles' hair away from his forehead when he looked up at him.

"What?" Derek smiled down at him.

"You do" stiles blushed, looking down at his bunny. "I'm serious baby" Derek placed a finger beneath Stiles' chin, making the boy look up at him. "You make sure everyone is healthy and happy; you make me want to be the best I can be; and you're the best little spark I've ever met" Derek said, staring deep into Stiles' eyes as he spoke.

"I am a good spark, huh daddy?" Stiles giggled, snapping his fingers before a freshly made bottle appeared in it. Derek rolled his eyes, a chuckle rumbling through his chest.

"Yes baby, you're the best spark. You're my little spark" Derek shook his head.

"Daddy, you come to bed with me? To protect me from the nightmares?" Stiles asked, looking up at Derek with wide, liquid gold eyes. Derek smiled, gently running his thumb against his baby's cheek.

"Of course baby, but only if you promise me some cuddles. I definitely need some of those" Stiles giggled, nodding his head as he got up from Derek's lap.

"Okay Daddy, I think I can do that" stiles nodded. Derek got up from the couch, turned off the tv, then picked stiles up when the darkness scared him.

"Daddy's here baby boy" Derek's reassured, his eyes flashing as he walked them to the bedroom. He gently set Stiles on the bed and got in beside him, pulling the blankets up to their chests. Derek wrapped both arms around Stiles, pulling him against his side. He kissed the boy's forehead and tucked the blankets beneath him to make him feel that much more secure.

"I love you so much little prince, I'll always be here to protect you" Stiles tucked his face against Derek's chest, breathing in the warmth he found.

"I love you too, daddy" he whispered, his eyes already falling shut as Derek rubbed soft circles into his back.

 


End file.
